The Twin's HimeChan
by WolfRain001
Summary: The Twins have a special person they call their own. Hikaru/Kaoru Twins/OC The story is better than the summery is so please read it :
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club in any way.

* * *

"Welcome!"

**When I opened the door, I found, The Host Club.**

"Guys, It's just me."

"Ah! Suki-Chan~!"

**Our fearless 'King', Suou Tamaki.**

Suki lifted her hand and shoved the so called, 'king' of the host club as he came to hug her in his excitement of seeing her.

"Ah, Nice to see you again Suki-chan."

**Otori, Kyoya-as Tamaki called him, The 'Mommy' of the group. Whereas, Tamaki was the 'Daddy'. Although, It was obvious he was in love with our own secret weapon.**

"Su-Chan!"

**Haninozuka, Mitsukuni- The boy Lolita. In reality, he was seventeen and in junior year. However, it was easy to forget that from his childless behavior and adorableness.**

"Hello, Honey-Chan." Suki said, shifting the bags she held in her hands to pat his blonde head.

"Mommy! Suki-Chan is being mean to Daddy!"

"Maybe because you treat her like the club's dog…"

**Fujioka, Haruhi-Our secret weapon. A female amongst the male hosts. I didn't count myself as a Host. I just made sure everything ran smoothly, like Kyoya-Senpai did.**

"Hello, Haruhi. Nice day today, isn't it?" Suki asked, handing over a few bags when Haruhi offered.

The bags were lifted from both of them with a grunt.

**Morinozuka, Takashi-Protector of Honey-Senpai and our quiet hottie type. He was very tall, very strong…and very silent.**

"Thank you, Mori-Senpai." The girls chorused and they followed him back to the storage room in Music Room 3.

"We heard," _"Suki-Hime," _"Was Back."

**My downfall. The Evil of the Host Club. Hitachiin, Hikaru and Kaoru. Twins…mischievous twins that loved, more than anything, to make my day uncomfortable and awkward.**

"_Tell us," _"Where is our-" _"Precious Hime-Chan?"_

Suki hid behind Mori-Senpai and matched his strides to get away from the grinning twins.

"_**Suki-Hime!"**_

**They Found Me.**

Suki soon had two twins hanging off of her with matching grins.

"Please get off of me."

**I wish they would let go.**

"Are you going to help us today, Hime-Chan?" They asked together rubbing their cheeks against mine.

I opened my mouth to say no when I felt a ominous presence behind me.

**The Shadow King has struck.**

"Ms. Suki would love to, prices shoot up when she is involved in the twins mischief."

**I hate his stupid serious voice and his stupid serious notebook that held blackmail on everyone who would attempt to say no to him…**

"Yay!" The twins chorused, running off to add an extra chair to their table.

"You hate me don't you Otori-San, don't you?" I asked switching to his last name to show my annoyance.

He simply smirked and walked away as I slump to the table the twins claimed for today's clients.

**I knew the drill, out perfect little play to have those girls swooning in their seats. **

I sat down and pulled out my notebook to be able to begin writing when our little play would begin. I put it aside and stared at the various sweets that littered the table.

**Cake…Why cake? Why is it always Cake?**

I poked one of the plates with a sigh and repositioned my chair five times before I head the telltale, "Good evening, Ladies!" From the guys.

**And so it begins…Stupid Otori-San.**

"We chose this table today ladies." Hikaru was saying and I sighed when I saw the twins coming this way with two pretty ladies swooning at the way the boys were holding hands.

"Oh! Suki-Chan! You're back!" One of the girls said with a polite smile as she sat down.

**I frowned at the fake polite smile, she won't be sorry I'm here later.**

"Yes, my parents decided that France wasn't the place for our new company and we moved back here last month." I said poring them some rich people coffee as the boys offered them some cake.

"What are you doing here, may I ask?" the other girl asked with a barely audible huff.

**The twins failed to mention my cover story for this time.**

"I'm doing a special article for Kyoya-Senpai about the Host Club. I'm beginning with our mischievous twins." I said with a smile as I accepted the cake Kaoru offered to me.

They both nodded and I smirked behind my cup.

**They bought it, as usual. You'd think that it wouldn't work with the gossip from the few girls that have seen this play.**

"Yes," _"Kyoya-Senpai believes that we're a good topic to catch peoples interest."_ They said with a wink that had the girls sighing.

**They are such players!**

I began to work on my idea for a new Host Club magazine. It wasn't necessarily a lie, I help Kyoya plan out the magazines. Give a girls perspective, ya know?

I heard girls swooning and glanced up at the twins in their romantic, swoon inducing closeness.

**That's my cue.**

I started giggling, effectively catching the interest of both the twins and the two swooning girls.

"What's so funny?" One of the girls asked as I took a sip of my coffee.

"It's just that, I don't see why you find them so attractive." I said with a smirk as I set my cup back down with barely a glance at the twins.

The Girl opened her mouth to argue and I smirked waiting for her to argue with me.

"No, Ladies, It's okay." _"We'll handle this."_

**Check.**

Hikaru got up from his seat and leaned over Kaoru who was closer to me, "Seems our dear Hime-Chan doesn't believe in us." Hikaru whispered and Kaoru shivered at his closeness causing squeals from the girls.

**Hmm, Check.**

Kaoru turned and put his hand on Hikaru's chest with a cute little blush on his face, "Oh, Hikaru…"

I rolled my eyes and sat further back in the chair with a smirk firmly planted on my face as I continued to write my column.

Hikaru turned and winked at his brother and the lovely ladies with them and he moved from Kaoru's shoulder to behind the chair I was sitting in.

**This is new.**

I raised one brow and tilted my head slightly toward him without moving my eyes from the book, "Hikaru, What are you playing at?" I asked with a smirk on my lips.

"An experiment, my dear Hime-Chin." Hikaru said as he pulled my chair around so I was facing him.

**Just an experiment.**

He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him instead of the notepad in my lap. "Hikaru?"

**What is he up to?**

I felt my face heat up without my permission as he leaned closer and rested his hand on the crook of my neck and ran his finger down my jaw line.

"You don't find us attractive, hmm?"

"No, I don't." I said simply moving away from him and turned to find Kaoru standing next to my other side.

"Hime-Chan…" He whimpered looking adorably like a puppy.

"K-Kaoru?" I stuttered staring at his hazel eyes and wondering what in the world they were up to.

**Stuttering? Why am I stuttering?**

I pulled away from him and turned back to my notepad, my cheeks burning.

"_**Hime-Chan."**_The twins chorused together and one of them, I was too baffled to even tell anymore, took my notepad and put it on the table and leaned in close.

"Why are you blushing, Hime-Chan?" _"We only want to prove we attract you."_

I shivered when I felt warm breath on my ear.

"You two need to back off." I said what I thought was firmly but It came out like a small squeak.

**Why am I blushing so hard? Why am I reacting like this?**

I felt a soft tug on my hair and whirled around, "Kaoru!" I whined and turned redder than earlier.

"K-Kaoru?" I stammered when I saw the mischievous hazel eyes so close to mine.

"Now, Now, Dear brother. Don't be stealing our precious Hime-Chan's attention." Hikaru said in my ear making me wanna flail and make them go away.

**Why are they doing this? It isn't funny.**

"G-Guys, this I-isn't funny anymore."

**I curse myself for stuttering.**

They both shared identical looks of evil before moving in closer, I guess the squeals from their customers attracted the other hosts because they soon crowded around.

"Aww," _**"Look at our Hime-Chan blush"**__ "You're just so adorable."_

I pushed Hikaru away from my side, "Hikaru, stop it!" I whined and whirled to say the same to Kaoru before freezing as my lips met something warm and soft.

**Everything was so silent.**

"Suki-chan is kissing Kaoru-Kun!" One of the girls squealed which made more squeals rise from every other customer in Music Room 3.

Tamaki erupted into a long stream of glorified words and romantic roses flying everywhere as I pulled back from Kaoru.

**He looks stunned.**

"Enough. Go back to your spots, everyone." The Shadow King sent everyone off, a smirk of triumph on his face.

My hand went up to my lips without my consent and I continued to stare into shocked hazel eyes and I'm sure my expression mirrored his.

I knew I was still blushing and a slight tone of pink was spreading across his cheeks as well.

"That was so Kawaii!" Both of the girls cried, hearts in their eyes.

**I had to get out of there.**

"Um, Please excuse me." I said softly as I got up and turned to leave the Music Room.

I left glaring at a smirking Kyoya on the way.

**Stupid greedy bastard. Probably knew this would gain money for him.**

I walked outside until I was in the gardens, I sat down literally in the tulips and my hand found my lips again. Wishing the tingling feeling would leave them.

**What happened in there?**

"Hime-Chan."

I jumped when I heard Hikaru's voice as he searched for me.

I closed my eyes, wishing I was invisible.

"Should have known we'd find you here."

I opened my eyes to see two pairs of mischievous hazel eyes as Hikaru and Kaoru kneeled in front of me.

**I needed to explain, it was an accident!**

I opened my mouth to explain and was shocked once again to feel warm, soft lips on my own.

"H-Hikaru?" I asked when he pulled back. "What?"

**Stupid twins, turning me into a blabbering idiot like the girls they hosted.**

"I just wanted to kiss your gorgeous lips myself. See you later, dear Hime-Chan."

"_**See you at the Music Room 3, Our Dear, Hime-Chan."**_

They winked and left with growing grins on their faces as my own face turned bright pink.

**They famous Hitachiin Twins had gotten into my head.**

I touched my lips as they tingled as though I had been shocked.

**Check mate. They had won. Stupid adorable, hot twins…**

* * *

Please let me know if I should continue this like a mini series :)

Thank you for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Y'all did it! I just had to write more! :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last one and here ya go! I don't know if I'll continue from here but I might. I'm quite enjoying this story! Please review if you like it ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I do however, own the plot of this story and the OC Suki.

* * *

"Hime-Chan!" "_We told you-" _"To wait for us-" _**"In the music room!" **_

**Mischievous Twins.**

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have forgotten. I wanted to walk around. It's been so long since I've been gone."

**Yeah, a lot had changed-including the Host Club.**

"But, Su-Chan! You've been back from France a whole month!" Honey-Senpai said with an adorable grin.

"Just because she's been back, doesn't mean she's been back in school."

**Stupid Shadow King.**

It had been two days since the kiss accident and the Twins and I had gone on as if nothing had happened…well, almost.

"Kyoya is right. I have only been back in school a few days. And the Host Club seems to take up all of my time."

**The Flower Festival was coming up and I was needed to help plan. **

"I'm glad you're back in time for the dance!" Honey-Senpai said cutely with a grin.

I smiled and patted his head, "Me too, Honey. I need to get to class now, though. I'll see you guys at the Host Club."

**Ah, Class A. Crap, Haruhi and the Twins share this class with me.**

I walked into the class and found a seat away from the twins and away from Haruhi.

I heard the whispers about my return and lack of Twin bookends but ignored it.

**Let them talk.**

Apparently, Haruhi Fujioka was considered as my replacement, taking my place in the Host Club; even though, she was seen as a boy.

I had been gone when she broke the renaissance vase that put her into an eight million yen debt.

**Kyoya probably guilt tripped her for all she was worth-the bastard.**

I remember coming back to the club and discovering her…

"_I'm home everyone!"_

_**Ouran Private Public School.**_

_I walked in the doors and went immediately to Music Room 3._

_**I was late.**_

_When I opened the door I sighed happily._

_**Still the same old Music Room.**_

_The Hosts were all busy at their posts-surprisingly, not noting the new princess to take care of. _

_**Kyoya-Senpai.**_

_I glanced over towards him and found him writing in his little black book, as usual. _

_**Tamaki-Senpai. **_

_I glanced around for the blond and found him wooing girls happily. _

_**Mitsukuni-Senpai.**_

_I glanced at the small blonde boy happily eating a cake, as bright and cheery as ever. _

_**Takashi-Senpai.**_

_He sat with Honey in silence, his lips quirking ever so often at the boys adorableness._

_**Hitachiins.**_

_My gaze slid to my twins, they were playing the 'Which one is Hikaru' Game and I smiled when I remembered the shock of me guessing right one day. _

"_Oh, hello. Are you new here? Would you like some tea?"_

_My eyes shifted to the boy that had spoken and slightly narrowed my eyes at him. _

"_Of course, I'd be pleased to join you for tea. Um, a private-out of sight-table, please?" I asked, my eyes shifting over to the twins caught up in a twincest skit for the ladies. _

_**Who is this guy?**_

"_Of course. Come with me."_

_I followed the short brown haired guy to a table set up in the back of the music room. _

"_Thank you very much. Now, tell me, are you a host?"_

_He chuckled as he poured some tea. _

_**What was with this guy? There's something off about him. **_

"_Well, actually its not by choice. I owe some money to the Host Club."_

_I nodded as I sipped my tea, eyes flickering over to each host in turn to make sure my presence was unnoticed._

"_So, Otori-Kun got you, didn't he?" I asked, a tad amused by the boys troubles. _

"_You know Kyoya-Senpai?"_

_**His eyes….Her eyes?**_

"_Yes, and I just figured out what's wrong with you."_

"_Wrong with-"_

"_You're a girl."_

_She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm a girl."_

_I nodded and we sat in silken for a few minutes._

"_Do the guys know?" I asked suspiciously and she nodded._

"_The debt then? How much?"_

"_Eight million yen."_

_I wrinkled my nose, "Oh, tough. And you're the honor student, correct? A commoner?"_

_She wrinkled her nose but nodded._

"_No worries. I know more about not having money than anyone you'll find in this place I betcha."_

_She smiled, "Oh, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." _

_I smiled, "I'm Suki."_

_**What an interesting turn of events.**_

When my mind had finally come to rest I realized half of my morning classes had gone.

**It was time for lunch.**

I could either go to the rather noisy cafeteria or I could get some lunch and go to the music room.

I sighed and decided that music room 3 was the lesser of the two evils, at the moment.

I slunk through the line and got some lovely pasta and slunk back through, unnoticed by my class mates.

Surprisingly, there was no one in the music.

**Must be off bugging Haruhi.**

"Eating alone?"

**I hate being wrong.**

"Yes, its too loud in the cafeteria for me. What of you, Kyoya-Senpai? Why are you creeping around?"

**The creeper.**

Kyoya smirked and sat down, notebook in front of him-pen continuously writing, as always.

"I have business to attend to and I was tiring of Tamaki's exuberance."

I nodded and began to gather my things, "I'll leave you to your work then. Don't want to get on the Shadow Kings bad side." I said with a smirk.

"Sit down and eat, Suki-Hime." Kyoya said with a slight smile pulling around the corner of his lips.

"Don't call me that." I pouted, sitting back down.

"Why? I thought you enjoyed being the twins Hime-Chan."

"That was all your fault! I _knew _it! You knew it would happen!" I accused, sticking a fork full of noodles in my mouth.

"Well, I knew something interesting would happen-but I didn't think you would kiss Kaoru."

I turned bright red, "I didn't kiss him! They were the ones doing the kissing! I-"

"They? As I recall only one kissed you." Kyoya said, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

**Busted.**

"I-" I sighed, knowing I was defeated.

"My dear, Suki-Hime, I already knew Hikaru claimed a kiss as well."

I glared at him when he took my hand in his.

"And now, I claim my own."

His lips brushed the top of my hand and he chuckled at my glare and an indignant squeak coming from behind him.

"Kyoya-Senpai!" _"Stay away from-" __**"Our Hime-Chan!"**_

Two redheaded twins had burst into music room 3 just as Kyoya-Senpai had kissed her hand.

Next thing she knew, two redheads were flanking her and the Shadow King had slunk away with a knowing smirk on his face.

While the Hitachiin twins muttered under their breaths, the Host King waltzed in followed by the missing club members.

"What's going on?" Honey asked, hugging Usa-Chan close to him, while Takashi looked on silently.

"Kyoya-Senpai kissed **our** Hime-Chan's hand!" Hikaru cried out, taking her hand in his and holding it forward for evidence.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sat down, her boxed lunch uneaten.

"So, he kissed her hand. It's not like he asked her out or anything." She said opening her lunch as Suki stole her hand back from Hikaru just for it to be captured by Kaoru.

"Guys, Suki-Chan hasn't finished her meal. I suggest you let her eat." Kyoya said, walking back into the room.

"Besides it's not like she's either of your girlfriends." he added with a knowing smirk.

Suki dropped her fork, that her newly recaptured hand was holding, in shock.

**He was doing this on purpose!**

**Pushing the Twins on purpose!**

It was silent for a while as the Twins contemplated their new situation.

"_**Suki! Will you be my girlfriend?"**_

They both yelled it at the same time and Suki stared in shock, not at them, but at Kyoya-Senpai, whom had a victorious smirk on his face.

Just another scheme to get money for the club.

Just another gain for him.

**Stupid Shadow Bastard.**

_-Fin-_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long! I actually managed to forget that I had this half written out! So, here it is! I think it might have a few more chapters before it ends indefinetly! Who do you want to see Suki-Chan end up with? Review and tell me! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club

* * *

~Dream Vision~

"_Hikaru! Ahh!"_

_My eyes flicked around as I walked into the music room, looking for the person that was currently panting. _

_**Hikaru?**_

"_H-Hikaru, stop being so mean!" a familiar voice whined-nearly whimpering._

_**Kaoru?**_

_I walked towards the sounds and it led me toward a sofa further back in the room and my eyes widened at the two inhabitants on the sofa._

_Hikaru and Kaoru were in a fierce lip lock, their jackets hanging haphazardly off of their shoulders. _

_Kaoru looked like a helpless kitten, mewing and moaning under Hikaru. _

_His brown, glossed over eyes focused on me, "Hime-chan…come join us." he moaned out and I stared in shock before moving towards the sofa and the beckoning twins…_

_~Dream Vision End~_

* * *

Suki bolted upright in bed, her tangled curls brushing her face-her eyes wide.

She ran a hand through her hair, bushing it back from her face.

'What did I eat last night?' she wondered, blaming her dream on bad food.

Her gaze shifted to her alarm clock and she shout out of bed and rushed to get ready.

**Great. Weird dream and I'm late for school. **

She arrived during lunch and rushed to explain why she was late-being that it was a rich school, they understood quite well.

She sat in class and dreaded when she had to see the twins in the Host Club.

She had avoided them during class time.

**Music Room 3.**

She lingered outside of the room, dreading seeing the twins she'd dreamt about.

When she could no longer linger without being late, she reached forward and opened the door.

* * *

**Stupid Shadow King.**

I stood in a pretty revealing Indian style dress waiting on girls while the boys charmed them.

**Stupid Themes.**

The outfit was gold and purple-bringing out the red tones in her dark hair and she had some gold ribbons weaved in her hair and gold jewelry to top it off.

The Twins and Suki…..were a set.

* * *

She tried her best to avoid the Twin's all day but since Kyoya-Senpai had set them up together, it was very hard.

She served the guests drinks and looked on when the Twin's preformed their brotherly love skit and stayed out of the way quietly, trying to forget her dream.

"What's wrong, Hime-Chan?" Hikaru asked, leaning back and putting his arm over the back of her chair, in a very relaxed manor.

"N-nothing. Why do you ask?" Suki asked, shooting a glare at him and defensively moving away and pushing his arm off of her seat.

"Don't bug me. I'm writing a column for Kyoya." she snapped as Kaoru came over as well, their guests paying close attention to the scene playing out before them.

"Come now, Hime-Chan." "_That's not very nice, now is it?"_

Suki's head snapped up from her writing to yell at them some more when they both kissed her on the cheek, one on each side.

"Awwww!"

Suki glared at the mindless guests and got up, turning her chair over in the process, leaving Kaoru to fall on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Suki said, her face turning bright red and she bolted out of the Music Room 3 and ran off into the rose bush maze, wanting nothing more than to escape the Twins.

She had been sitting in a gazebo, hidden in the maze, for about 30 minutes before she heard someone coming up behind her.

"Not now, you two. I don't want to deal with you right now." She snapped, not turning her head.

"Well, I guess I'm glad that I'm not either of the twins."

Suki turned her head and turned around to see one other than the king of the Host Club himself.

"Tamaki-Senpai?"

The blonde let out a smile and sat down, "So, what's wrong?"

"Well, I had a dream last night…and it really freaked me out."

Tamaki nodded his head and they were silent for a while, "About the twins?" he suggested, a wry smile on his face.

"Quite possibly." Suki said with a sigh.

"Do you like them?" Tamaki asked and Suki glanced over at him.

"Getting straight to the point, Suoh?"

He smiled and waited patiently for the answer as Suki thought it over.

After quite a long time, she finally opened her mouth to answer him, "I want to say no."

"But?"

Suki sighed and her head lowered, defeated, "I do like them. Both Hikaru and Kaoru."

Tamaki got up and smiled, "Maybe you should tell them that. I'm sure they feel the same. See you tomorrow….Suki-Hime."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! You guys are insanely lucky because I got my Wisdom Teeth out on Tuesday and since I am in recovery, I really have nothing to do-So I write! :D Yay! Right? Anyway, here's the next chapter. Tell me which Twin Suki should end up with! Kaoru? Hikaru? Or both?! Review please!

Dislcaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club

* * *

Suki sighed as she paced back in forth in front of the Music Room and the Host Club was already in progress.

**Maybe I shouldn't go in.**

She moved out of the way of several girls who were new to the Host experience and they gave her odd looks as they went by.

**How will they react?**

Suki hadn't been in school for the past three days, trying to get her mind in place and figure out what to do about her Twin problem.

**Stupid Shadow King. Just had to start it all, didn't he?**

"Are you going to stand out here all day, Suki-Chan?"

Suki jumped at the silky voice of the host she was currently just cursing in her brain.

"Oh, Kyoya-Senpai. I didn't see you come out of the room."

**Sneaky bastard.**

"Of course not. You were too busy thinking about a certain pair of twins to hear me come out."

Suki couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks as Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"Really, Suki-Chan. It's obvious to everyone that they like you, and its also obvious that you hold feelings for them, as well. Why not just get it over with and go in? They've been worried about you."

**Worried? They worried about me?**

"You are a manipulative bastard, Kyoya-Senpai. Why should I listen to you?" Suki asked, crossing her arms but not able to help the little flutter of her heart when she heard the twins had missed her.

**They missed their plaything, Suki. Nothing more.**

"Because, I do not typically find myself in a situation where I need to lie. It's very unbecoming." Kyoya answered, his eyes glinting as he pushed his glasses up delicately.

Suki scoffed and looked away, trying to decide whether to leave or enter the room just to get away from the Shadow King.

"Scoffing is also very unbecoming, Suki-Hime." Kyoya said with a teasing smirk.

"I so hate you right now." Suki said, turning back towards him with a small glare.

"And I so could not care." Kyoya said with a chuckle, mocking her.

**He's mocking me. I hate him.**

"Well, if you aren't going to enter, I need to go make sure the Twin's keep their minds on their Hosts instead of you."

**On me? The liar.**

She blinked stupidly at Kyoya when he kissed her hand and turned to open the door, "Shall we go in, my dear?"

"Uh…I can't…I'm not-"

**I'm not ready to see them yet!**

"Come in when you are then." Kyoya answered and turned and disappeared into the room full of rose petals and the sound of Tamaki swooning over something Haruhi did.

**Can I do this? Do I want to?**

Suki resumed pacing, remembering the first day she'd done this. Wondering if she wanted to get into the mess that was the Host Club.

**I can't love them both. Can I? It's impossible!**

"All right, this is what I'll do. I'll go in there and pretend nothing happened. That I don't love them. Maybe it'll work out and I'll figure out which one I love more."

**This is an impossible situation.**

Her hand rested on the door and she took a deep breath and pushed it open. Ready for anything…except what she got.

"_**Hime-Chan!"**_

Before she could even properly make her way into the room, she found herself sandwiched between two twins, hugging the life out of her.

**What is happening?**

"Are you okay?" "**Did we do something" **"_**Do you hate us?"**_

"I-I just needed some time away from school. Why would you guys think you did something?" Suki said, slightly trying to push them off of her.

"We missed you!" Kaoru said, a bit of hurt in his brown eyes and Suki found herself trying to calm her heart down as it sped up.

**Stop it. Don't be weird.**

She found herself being tugged towards a table where to girl sat, looking very frustrated.

"We'll be right back ladies!" "**We're going to go get our Hime-Chan some chocolate!"**

The twins bounced off to the stock room to get a snack for Suki and she sat at the table uncomfortably as the girls glared at her.

"So, you're their precious Hime-Chan, huh?" one of the girls asked, her arms crossed and looking very displeased.

"I prefer Suki, actually…"

"All they've done is talk about you for the past three days. I'm sick of hearing it." The other girl said, staring down into her tea wistfully.

"They really care about you…" The first girl said, picking up a cookie and sighing.

"It's honestly not fair."

**Wait, they talked about me?**

"What do you mean, they talked about me?"

"Oh, they couldn't get a sentence out without your name slipping into their conversations."

"Really?"

"Yes. And although it was annoying, I must admit-the way their eyes lit up was quite adorable."

**They were really worried about me!**

Suki let a small smile grace her lips as the twins bounced back, both setting her favorite snacks in front of her.

"We know you don't like tea. So here are some other things we thought you'd like. Don't worry. There's no cake." Hikaru said with a wink as he sat down a few pastries in front of her.

"Thank you, Hikaru. It was very sweet of you guys for remembering."

She didn't miss the way they both blushed a little when she smiled at them.

**Maybe they really do care about me. Maybe I'm not just a plaything.**

The next hour consisted of the Twin's rambling about their past days, Kyoya stopping by to keep them on track and Suki smiling at the way they just had to explain everything to her.

The day had come to a close and Suki found herself even more confused than before.

"Suki-Hime!" "**Would you like to-"**_**"Come to our house tomorrow to hang?"**_

Suki turned toward the Twins and smiled, "I'd love to guys. What time would you like me over?"

**It can't hurt to hang out with them outside of school, can it?**

"We'll pick you up in the morning!" Hikaru said, a big grin on his face.

"Hmm, well, I guess that would be fine. Just make sure to text me before you come to get me so I am awake." She said with a stern look.

"Of course!" Kaoru said, a sweet smile on his face and he took her hand and slipped it under his elbow like he was escorting her somewhere.

"We'd never dream of waking you up if you weren't ready to wake up!" Hikaru said with a wink as he caught her other hand in the same way as Kaoru.

"Yes you would…you evil twins."

They laughed and kissed her cheek simultaneously, causing her to blush.

"_**We'll see you tomorrow, Hime-Chan!"**_ They called and she realized they'd escorted her to the car waiting to take her home.

**What was that?**

She thought as she put her hands over her blushing cheeks.

**Stupid Hitachiin Twins.**

**I love them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short but I needed to post something and I need you guys to keep voting on who she should end up with! There will be about 2-3 more chapters of this story and then I'm thinking about doing a Honey-Senpai story. But, I'm uncertain :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me! :D

Disclaimer: As much as I love Ouran and these twins...I do not own the rights to them :)

* * *

An annoying off pitch tune broke the silence of a warm dark room.

A groan followed it and a hand shot out and slammed down on the alarm clock; its bright red number reading out 6:30 AM.

**6:30? Why am I up this early?**

Suki groaned as she stretched, relaxing into her bed again.

She sighed, she'd been having a good dream too. And the twins _weren't_ involved.

**The Twins!**

She shot up, remembering them inviting her to hang out today and the fact that she'd ridiculously accepted.

**Drat.**

Suki grimaced as she got up, she'd given herself probably just enough time to get ready and eat before the twins showed up.

**Without calling like they promised, I bet.**

She got up and stretched again, trying to shake sleep from her body.

**I'm thinking shower. I have time.**

She nodded to herself and turned the lights on, picking out her outfit before going to the shower.

When she had gotten out, she got dressed, put a light amount of makeup on and dried her hair, knowing that if it air dried it would stick up at all angles.

She looked herself over in her full length mirror, being rich did have its perks, and nodded-satisfied with her reflection.

**I hope I have enough time to eat.**

Suki danced downstairs and to the kitchen, humming to herself as she went.

She'd barely sat down before her favorite breakfast-chocolate pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs-was set down in front of her.

"How'd you know I was up?" Suki asked with a grin.

"Ah! Merri came and told me ze Princess had awakened. Quite early for her don't you zink?" Pierre asked, winking at her as he slid a cup of hot chocolate across the table.

"I'm going to see some friends of mine today. They're picking me up." Suki said with a forkful of pancake halfway to her mouth.

"Could zees friends be the reazon you are so happy theze morning, yes?" he asked, chuckling when she blushed.

**Was I happier than normal? The answer….Yes.**

She nodded and Pierre pulled a stool up; ready to listen to her story.

**LINE BREAK**

"Well, I never thought I'd ever be caught in this situation….I'm in love. With twins. Both of them." Suki said, picking up her drink and sighing at it.

"Ah, that is quite ze problem, yes?"

Suki nodded, "I know I can't love them both. It would never work. But I don't know who I love more or even if I want to love them."

"Ah, you have quite ze problem, little princess. How are you to decide?"

"Maybe I'll be able to figure out today. Or maybe things will just get more complicated."

"Pierre nodded, "Sometimes, it is best not to over think. Sometimes, you must listen to ze heart, yes?"

Suki looked up at him and smiled, "You're right. I should go with my heart and not over think my feelings."

"You'll be a lot happier when you do." Pierre said, ruffling her hair slightly.

She shoved a few more pancakes in her mouth before her phone began to ring.

She stared at it for a second before answering it.

"Good morning, Hime-Chan!"

**Hikaru.**

"Good morning." Suki said with a slight smile.

"We'll be there in five minutes! Better get ready fast!"

"What?"

"You told us to call before we got there. And I have." Hikaru said, a smirk evident in his tone.

"You little…"

Click!

**He hung up on me!**

Suki stared at her phone for a few moments, not quite comprehending what was happening.

"Vats the matter, sweetie?"

"He'll pay for that! He hung up on me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but I've gotten sort of stuck. You can still vote on who you want her to end up with! Only a few chapters left! I'm thinking of continuing and doing maybe One Shots of the others? And maybe a small Honey/Mori drabble like thing. Maybe. It depends. I shouldn't get too ahead of myself. Anyway, would you like to see more of Suki and the Twins? Please tell me if you like it or not - Next one will come out sooner, i hope! Stick with me! Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. It's too good of an anime/manga for me to have created it!

* * *

Kaoru opened the door to limo for Suki when they arrived at the Hitachiin residence.

Suki hesitated and Hikaru urged her forward.

**Once I get out of this car, I can't go back.**

She slid out of the car and soon Hikaru was escorting her up the steps to their large house.

Kaoru reached to open the door for her just as Hikaru did.

They had a short glare of until Suki got bred with them trying to be macho and opened the door for herself.

She walked in and wished she hadn't gotten out of the car.

**What have I done?**

Flower where everywhere and she was greeted by twin maids, both looking bored out of their minds.

"Good Morning, Ms. Suki." They said together with a perfectly synchronized bow.

"Good morning." Suki replied with a hesitant smile.

**This is so creepy.**

Hikaru scurried over and smiled, "What would you like to do?"

Suki shrugged and Kaoru walked over and smiled, "I know exactly what to do." he said with a grin and he shared a knowing look with a grinning Hikaru.

**This will not end well…**

~•~

"Die! Ugh! Why won't they die already!" Suki yelled, her fingers desperately clicking out combos and blocks.

The best thing about being rich was getting the latest video games before they came out.

"C'mon, Hime-Chan! You've almost got it!"

Hikaru was focused in on the TV cheering Suki on as she killed zombie after zombie.

Kaoru, however, was watching Suki silently with a soft smile that grew every time she let out a victorious battle cry.

Suki killed the last zombie in that round and quickly handed the controller to Hikaru.

"Beat 'em up!" She cheered as she jumped up on the sofa next to Kaoru.

They had gone to the boys gaming room.

A giant flat screen TV aligned one of the walls and bean bags, sofas and other types of furniture were scattered around the cozy room.

Cabinets lined the other walls with enough games in them to rot your mind completely or to make a nerd die in heaven.

Suki smiled at Kaoru, who beamed back as they watched Hikaru fail at killing zombies.

"That's the third time you've been bitten, Hikaru. You're going to collapse soon." Kaoru pointed out a Hikaru's character swung a bat at a zombies head.

"Yeah, you kind of suck at this game." Suki said with a laugh as Hikaru was bitten again.

Not long afterwards, Hikaru's character collapsed.

"ARGH!"

"You okay, Hikaru?" Suki asked at the very irritated twin.

"I'm fine."

"Pudding?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru nodded and walked out of the room with his head down.

"Pudding?"

Kaoru laughed, "When a game defeats Hikaru he goes out to get some pudding. Shall we choose a different game before he returns?"

Suki laughed, "Of course! We wouldn't want poor Hikaru to get too frustrated would we?"

Kaoru laughed and they went over to the gaming cabinets and they chose the hardest games that they could find before Hikaru came back.

"Here, try this one Hikaru." Suki said after the third cup of pudding he'd eaten.

Hikaru took the game and put it in, shooting a small glare back at Kaoru and Suki who were laughing.

"You are just playing me aren't you."

They dissolved into tear inducing laughter and Hikaru pouted at them.

"We're going to watch a movie now. No more video games!" Hikaru said with a laugh himself.

"Just wait, just one more game! Suki and I will go choose one from the cabinet. You go get more pudding." Kaoru said with a laugh.

~•~

Suki and Kaoru glanced over the cabinets in the room and, deciding none of them were what they were looking for, moved on to the room full of old games.

**This place is a maze!**

"You guys are so lucky! My parents expect me to be the perfect heir. All prim and proper." Suki said, following the quieter twin around the huge house.

"Why? You have an older sister don't you? Shouldn't she be considered heir?"

Suki shook her head, "Clarice is too busy flirting with all the rich men to focus on the business. I think mother and father have given up on her, honestly."

Kaoru nodded, holding the door open for her, "You don't want the family business?"

Suki shook her head, "It's not that. I do want it but we're sports oriented. Doesn't it make more sense for me to particpate in some sport?"

Kaoru smiled as he began to sift through games, "Of course. Obviously, your parents have never seen you play tennis."

Suki sighed, "They'll never understand. All they see is a pretty face to uphold the company."

Kaoru turned towards her, "You are much more than a pretty face."

Suki blushed and Kaoru smiled at her again.

**Stupid adorable Kaoru.**

"I've found just the game." he said, drawing Suki out of her musings.

"Hmm? Mario Party?"

Kaoru nodded with a laugh, "We can either drive Hikaru crazy or be merciful. Your choice."

Suki put a finger to her chin and smiled, "After all the times he's picked on me? Let's drive him insane!"

Kaoru laughed, "Sounds like a plan!"

He offered her his arm and they went back to the lounge room.

~•~

When they got there they found Hikaru with a spoonful of pudding halfway to his mouth.

"Ready to try again?" he asked, motioning to where the monsters were eating his character from the last game.

"Lets try something else-while you're still thin." Suki said, poking him in the forehead.

Kaoru put the game in and they began.

Thirty rounds later they were staring at the TV in a daze.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I need some pudding."

Kaoru laughed and passed them both a package of pudding-being a generous victor.

Hikaru got up, "I'm going to go choose the next game."

The other two nodded and he grinned before walking out of the room.

"You just wanted to play that game because you're good at it."

Kaoru smiled guiltily, "I did offer to team up with you."

Suki rolled her eyes and swatted at his shoulder, "You could have told me you were good at it though!"

They laughed together and started whacking each other with pillows.

"Take that!"

Suki gasped when her pillow flew out of her hands.

"Wait, no! Kaoru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to smack you with the pillow!"

"Too late!" Kaoru said, looming over her, pillow in hand.

He put the pillow down and Suki's eyes filled with horror.

**He wouldn't.**

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge." he said simply before attacking.

Suki began to laugh as Kaoru tickled her.

Tickled her!

Her sides ached when he decided he'd gotten his revenge and tears from laughter were in her eyes.

Kaoru leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling back.

"Kaoru-"

Before Suki could say more the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi is missing!"

**The great Host King had made his entrance.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I'm just in love with the characters in it.

* * *

**Haruhi's missing?**

"Tamaki, what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, leaning away from Suki and helping her up.

She blushed remembering their kiss just a few moments earlier.

Hikaru came in, on the phone as well, listening to Tamaki rant. He walked over, hitting speaker phone so Suki would know what was going on.

"And Suki-Hime is not answering her phone! What if Haruhi-Sweet Haruhi-has been taken away and forced to work-" And so his rambling went on.

**The fabulous Host King.**

"Tamaki-Senpai," Suki called, trying to catch his attention, "Tamaki-you're being annoying. Be quiet for a moment."

There was silence on the line and Suki sighed, "Okay, now that you're quiet. Did you ever consider checking her house? It is Saturday after all."

There was more silence as he contemplated what she had said.

"Her…home?" his voice was timid as he thought, soon overridden by his usual exuberant self, "We shall go to her house!"

"Wait, we?"

* * *

The Host Club had been to Haruhi's house before and they had met her dad, Tamaki made a fool out of himself but it all worked out in the end.

Suki sighed as they pulled into the small area that Haruhi's apartment was in.

**Poor Haruhi. Here we go barging into her house again.**

They all crowded around the door and Tamaki knocked.

Tamaki's bravery and valor disappeared when Haruhi's father opened the door, grumbling about lunch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glaring at Tamaki before giving the rest of them a nod.

"Um, is Haruhi here?"

"she went to the stores to get food for the rest of the weekend."

"See, Tamaki? She hasn't vanished off the face of the earth. You can relax now."

**Waste of all our time.**

It was silent for a moment and Tamaki turned to look at them, "To the grocery store!"

There was a collective groan but they all followed their king through the small neighborhood, drawing attention from the people on their porches.

As soon as they got to the store, Tamaki burst in, eager to see his Haruhi.

"Haruhi~!"

**Oh no.**

The small brown haired girl turned, the smile freezing on her face and dropping into an exasperated look.

"Oh. Hey."

"I was so worried!" Tamaki ranted with a grin, pulling Haruhi into a hug.

The rest of the club tuned them out, Mori and Honey going to run through the aisles.

"Aww, if Tamaki calmed down a little they'd be the cutest couple." Suki said, walking through the isles with the Twins-looking for commoners coffee.

"I think it's because he's so energetic that they're so cute. What do you think, Hikaru?"

They both turned to see Hikaru stiff as a board, staring at something.

**What? Hikaru speechless?**

We both walked to either side of him, putting our heads next to his-trying to spot what had caught his attention so effectively.

A blonde girl with green eyes sat with two little boys-twins.

**He's crushing! So cute!**

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should she walk by again?" Suki asked, poking him in the side.

Kaoru gave an evil grin and shoved him over that way.

"Go talk to her!" They said together and Hikaru nodded, giving a glance back at us before walking over.

We watched as Hikaru spent the next thirty minutes talking to the girl and her brothers.

"They'd be cute."

Kaoru nodded, looking around at the Host Club.

"Well, with the twins set up, now we have to just get Tamaki and Haruhi together and start working on the others!"

Kaoru looked at her confused and Suki caught his hand in hers with a blush.

He kissed her cheek, "You really are our Hime-chan."

"Kaoru!" she whined with a laugh as he pulled her into a hug.

**Stupid twin stole my heart. And I'm okay with being their Hime-Chan. Life is always interesting with the Host Club around.**

* * *

**Alright guys. That was it! It's over. I'm thinking about beginning to work on a sequel of sorts-with Hikaru and the blonde girl. I feel bad that I didn't make him end up with Suki xD But, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for sticking around through my bad updating! I'm also thinking of doing a story about Honey and Mori sometime. Not completely sure. But I love these characters and this anime/manga. Thank you for sticking around! **

**-WolfRain001**


End file.
